Why Me?
by Mockingjay33
Summary: I have a life-threating illness. Why me? I have to move. Why me? A new High school! Why me? Sorry but no one really reads this so... Good bye! But of someone wants to adopt you can have it. PM me first. I really just read twilight fanfics now! Bye bye
1. Chapter 1

**KPOV**

I just got out of the hospital. I had Cancer. "Why me?" was all I could think. What would I tell me friends and family in District 5. What would I do when I died? Questions rushed through me. But all I could really think about was "Why me?".

I got in my old red, rusty truck. I loved this car. My dad bought it for me, just after I passed my drivers test. I was so happy. My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm 17 years old and I go to RoundOak High School, in District 5, Panem. I am Badass. Yes, me. A girl with the same name as a plant! I excel at all my sports. Netball,Football,Hockey,Gymnastics,Ice-Skating,Surfing,Cross-Country and my favorite, Archery

I don't care what people think of me. If they want to talk about me, it shows how much they have to do!

Anyway, I walk into my little thatched cottage. And slammed the door.

"KATNISS, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAID DON'T SLAM THE DOORRRRRR", my mother shrieked at me down the small, narrow hallway.

My little sister, Primrose, creeped out of the living room, and attacked my in a hug from behind.

"How's my little duck today?" I asked.

"Very good, I went to school and we learned all about the water cycle and how precipitation works..." My sister tattled on."Where were you?"

Ohh no.

"Just at the library," I sighed." Looking at some books about tickiling!"

I then grabbed her waist and gave her a tummy-busting tickle, she exploded in giggles!

I won't tell Prim till she's ready. I don't want her to worry.

I walked upstairs to my room. My room was amazing. It had tall trees delatcily painted all alog my walls and my bed had light green, silk sheets gently placed on top. I had green mood lights dotted on my walls. And of my one window, I hung sparkling dark green fairy lights!

I walked to my desk and picked up my phone.

_1 text message_

_From: TJ_

__TJ was my best friend at RoundOak. She was very nearly equally good at sports as me but she was very clever.

_Hey Kat, Noah just called and...HE ASKED ME OUT! so happy, call soon ,need to tell you wht happened_

_talk on monday_

_TJ xx_

__I fell back on my bed. I knew those two were ment for eachother!

_Knock,Knock_

_(Katniss=italics/ __**Mum=Bold)**_

_"Come in"_

_**"Katniss, I need to tell you this. And please don't kill**_** me!"** My Mum said wringing her hands.

**"I just got a job in District 12 and we are moving"**

**"**WHAT"

**_"Tomorrow. get your stuff packed. The Removal vans are coming soon!"_**

**__**I couldn't take it all in. My Dad lived in District 12 though. What about my van? My friends? My beloved room? My Badass reputation?

OHMYGOD. My life is over. At least my District 5 one is.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here I am again. Thanks to my follower and to EmmaFairmont and bookgirl318. You have all been brill and thanks for the advice the last too. Can't wait for your story! By the way, I'm English, so if you call Mum, Mom it's the same thing!**

**So please review but if you don't want to, just enjoy the story! The link for what Katniss is wearing on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: All characters and places to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**KPOV  
**I can't believe my mum is taking me out of my beloved home to DISTRICT 12. Anywhere else. Please. But... no my Mum never listens to me.

The Removal van came at 5:00AM! My Mum dragged me out of my warm and soft bed to be chucked outside, in the rain and drizzle! But little Prim bounced around, all excited and hyper. I wonder what she has been eating?! I wouldn't trust my mum to feed her healthy stuff, only things from the freezer, is her motto! I put on a black sweatshirt saying, "I've got issues", on it. Some dark indigo jeans, studded shoulder bag and studded Doc Martains.

They dragged my cupboards and bed out to the van. Scraping the bottom of them.

"BE CAREFUL WITH MY THINGS", I yelled at the Removal men.

Prim and my Mum got in the convertible.

I jumped into my old, rusty red truck and revved the engine. Barely did that! But, I still loved the truck, it reminded me of old memories.

_FlashBack_

_My dad was cleaning the old truck outside and soapy bubbles were everywhere._

_"Daddy, where are you?" I said in my little girl voice._

_"Outside", he replied._

_He hid behind the garage. When I came out, he splashed my soft, spongy bubbles.I giggled and giggled._

_End of FlashBack_

My head went back to my illness. Why me? Please.. God, help me. I was to up in my own thoughts.

Before I knew it I had swerved. I was going towards another car. Was this it?

* * *

**Sorry it's a short chapter but I want to save the next thing for the next chapter!**

**Please review**

**Mockingjay1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thanks so much to all my readers please please review because I want to know what you think!All the outfits on my profile.**

**So lets go. **

**DISCLAIMER:ALL BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS**

* * *

**KPOV**

Black. Everything is black. _Beep,beep._A small mummer of voices pass over me.I open my eyes.

Bright lights blind me. In the doorway, I see him

**PPOV**

I went to the hospital like normal, for work experience. Never expecting to see my angel.

I went through the double doors, turned left and then right like the receptionist told me to. The hospital was havoc, like normal.

By the way, I'm Peeta Mellark and I'm a Junior(**Sorry, I'm British. I don't know what he is! Tell me if I'm wrong!)** at Panem High. I am considered to be in the popular group with my friends Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Rue, Thresh,Clove and Cato. Most of them are in romantic situations and I have plenty of girls who would go out with me, but I haven't found _her_ yet.

Anyway, I was walking through the the hallways, lost, till I got to a door that was full to the brim with doctors. Inside saw the sweetest angel I had ever seen. She had soft, flowing dark brown hair loosely pulled into a plait. She had beautiful grey, sparkling eyes and a a petite, little nose. I probely looked like an Idiot for staring at her, but I couldn't help it. Before I knew it, I was being pullled away. But she looked about the same age as me, so she would be in school. Why hadn't I seen her before?

**KPOV**

Luckily, I only had a broken arm and some scratches. They asked what color I wanted my cast. I said black.

All I could think of is the handsome boy at my doorway, when the doctors were doing something to my arm. He had ashen blond hair and deep blue eyes, prettier then the sea.

"No, Katniss! Snap out of it. It's hard enough going to a new school and keeping your reputation up, but then have a crush!" I scolded myself.

_A crush?! No he's just a boy! That is all!_

Soon after my mum came and picked me up, her face dotted with shimmering tears.

"Katniss, what are we going to do? You start school tomorrow..", she droned on.

"TOMORROW"I yelled.

"Yes, let's get home, before it gets dark", She continued.

Ohh no. What if I run into that boy again. Wait.. I am Katniss Everdeen and I'm not scared of anything!

* * *

The following day, I chucked on a lilac, cropped sweater with "Take it Easy" on it, some black studded shorts, violet high tops, chunky,studded jewelry, a grey beanie and a bag that looks like a tape recorder. I grabbed my iphone, put on my raybans and headed old truck was crushed in the crash, so my mum got me a blue convertible.

When I got to school, I slammed the door on my car, and the whole of the car-park turned to stare at me. While walking, I felt there stares and heard their gossiping!

With swag, I found my way to the reception, grabbed my shedule and locker number and found my locker. I dumped my book bag in there and put my sunglasses in my bag.

"Hey", a deep voice said to me.

I turned around.

"Have I died and gone to heaven, 'cause your an angel!" He mumered

I kicked in in the you know's and said:

"I know."

I got out my headphones and pressed play to Kasabian "Fire". This song expresses me brilliantly. Angry and twisted!

People crowded around that boy. I carried on walking.

Next lesson is English. What will happen there?

* * *

**So everyone, what did you think? Sorry for typo's and please remember I'm British so I don't know how school works in America!**

**Please review!**

**Mockingjay1**

"I know!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey me again. I've been updating regularly to satisify my readers. And I hope you like this chapter because Katniss will be meeting the populars!**

**So excited please review and follow!**

**DISCLAIMER:ALL BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS EXCEPT PLOT!**

* * *

**PPOV**

I just got out of bed and chucked some jeans and a shirt on. Grabbed my phone and chucked my raybans on. I jumped into my yellow convertible and drove to school. On the way I picked up Cato and Finnick.

"Hey Pet,'sup", Cato said

"First, it's not 'Pet' and everything's cool", I anwsered.

"Good morning Peeta, how are you today?" Finnick asked.

"Good, Dude, let's go", I said bored.

When we got to school, I saw my angel. Walking through the car park, she looked _hot._

"WOW, who's the babe?!" said Cato smirking.

"Maybe we have found your girl, Peeta!" continued Finnick.

"Shut up, someone like her won't go out with me!" I argued.

"Why woundn't she? We ARE popular!" Cato said.

He was true. Maybe she would be interested.

Anyway, while walking throught the corridoors we saw the rest of the gang. My annoying girlfriend Johanna came and gave me a kiss. I don't know why I agreed to go out with her. She only wanted me to be in the popular group. She was wearing a bright, neon yellow skirt and a white, lace top.

"Hey Babe", she whispered in my ear.

Her voice even made me shiver.

"Let's go somewhere private", she continued.

"Sorry _babe_, maybe next time. I have to go", I said.

I slightly pecked her cheek and continued down the hall.

I got to my locker and checked my timetable.

_English._

Well let's go. Maybe my angel is there and then I can ask her name.

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit short, but this chapter is just to fill you in on Peeta's journey to school. By the way, I made Finnick British! and Johanna is Peeta's girlfriend. I did this beacause it might give a different angle. **

**Please review and tell me about who you think should be Katniss's friend and do you think I should make up characters for Johanna's minions?**

**Thanks speak soon,**

**Mockingjay1**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, now I know people look at my story (traffic Stats) but I feel that nobody reviews apart from one person! I was just wondering why beacause it isn't hard to push the review button type in some things and then press go. But it's your choice!**

**Feeling sad, but here is Chapter 5**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTER BELONG TO SUZANNE COLLINS, ONLY THE PLOT TO** **ME!**

* * *

**KPOV**

I sauntered into English, and found the nearest table to the door was empty. I sat down and put my bag on the other chair to warn others off.

"Hey baby, can I sit there", a boy said.

"Sorry, I am saving it!" I said sarcastically.

He stalked off, embarrassed. I laughed in my head.

"Wow, keeping my rep up wasn't hard!" I thought.

I pulled out my timetable from my bag. Gym.

"Yes, time to show how good I am", I thought again.

Suddenly that boy from the hospital walked into the classroom. He saw me.

"Is anyone sitting here?" He asked innocently.

"No",I replied.

"Can I sit here?" He continued.

"If you want", I said back.

He sat down and put his bag on the floor.

"I am Peeta Mellark, by the way", he said

"Katniss Everdeen"I said, trying to sound non interested.

" What do you have next?" He continued.

"Gym"

"Cool me too, you can meet my friends"

"Ok.."

Then the teacher walked in and English droned on for the next 45 minutes. _Brrrriiinnnggg!_

I walked out closely followed by that Peeta guy. He lead me to the girls changing rooms and said goodbye.

"Why is he taking such an interest in me?" I thought.

Sunddenly I was slammed into a wall.

"Who are you?" The girl asked menacingly.

"What's it to you?" I replied with as much spite, I wasn't going to get pushed around by a girl in a neon skirt!**(A/N:Who is it?)**

"I am Peeta Mellark's Girlfriend", she stated.

"Good for you!" I replied.

I pushed my arms out and slammed her to the wall opposite.

"Now I don't appreciate threatening!" I said.

I let go and she fell into the lockers.

" Let's NOT meet again!" I continued.

She got up and walked up after me, mouth open, about to speak. I pushed my arm down to her gut hard.

"Do you understand 'Let's NOT meet again'?" I bent down.

I then got up turned around and walked to the gym. While I was walking people must have heard the commotion, and everyone in the hallway was patting my back while I walked down saying things like:

"Well Done!"

"She needed that"

"You're the best!"

I had only been here for less then half a day, and I was already popular and beat up two people. Going pretty well!

* * *

**Hey, Please PLEASE remember to review and I hope you liked the twist!**

**Thanks,**

**-Mockingjay1**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, Why does nobody review?!, but don't worry I won't abandon my story! Chapter 6 commence.**

**This chapter is dedicated to bookgirl318: Please check out her story**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SUZANNE COLLINS AND THE PLOT BELONGS TO ME.**

* * *

**KPOV******

After walking through the weird hallway and finally getting changed into my gym kit, which consisted of some Hollister fitness shorts,a top to match and bright blue vans, I walked into the gym. It was a huge building with bright yellow walls and a vary of different sport equipment.

"Hello and welcome to gym. I am your gym teacher and my name is Atala", the teacher continued.

(_Teacher_/**Katniss**)

"_I see we have a new student. Would you like to introduce yourself and tell us what spots you do?" _

**" Hey, I'm Katniss and I do Netball, baseball, Hockey, basketball, ice-skating, lacrosse, cross-country and** **Archery**"

_"Wow, some interesting sports! Can you show us one of them?"_

**" Yeah, if you want. Basketball ok?"**

The teacher nodded. Some of the boys sniggered as I walked up to pick a bright yellow ball. I postioned my self about ten meteres from the net, turned around and shot. I heard the ball sail through the air and hit the target. Everyone was looking at me and the hoop.

Just then Peeta and some others walked in. They stopped and looked at the ball on the floor and me.

"Did you just do that?"Peeta asked.

"Yep, what's it to you?" I said back.

He took a step back with his hands up.

"So teach anything else you want me to do?" I said smugly.

She stuttered 'Achery". So I went and picked up a bow. I set the target to about 50 meteres away and shot.

"Bullseye!" I said quite happy with the result.

I turned around. Now everyone was looking at the arrow! Just then the bell rang. While I was walking to the door, that Peeta guy atopped me.

"Hey, I told you I would introduce you to my friends!" He sounded happy."Cato, Finnick, Gloss, Cashmere and Annie."

I said my hello's and turned around to walk away. But Peeta stopped me.

"Would you like to sit at our table at lunch?"I said hopefully.

"Umm.. Yeah ok, I suppose", I said trying to soung non-interested, but he was just so handsome and his beautiful golden hair was falling in his eyes.

"No Katniss, stop it!" I scolded myself in my head.

I walked away and no one stopped me. I got back to the changing rooms and put my normal clothes back on. People might say my look is a bit fiestly or inappropriate (thant's what adults say!) but at least my mum respects my views on things and lets me wear what I want!

I reached into my bag and pulled out my timetable.

_Lunch_

So off I headed.

* * *

**So how was that? A little short but I won't get time to update until Thursday I think (Blame it on school!) But thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Remember to review, please please and please!**

**-Mockingjay33**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I'm so sorry I haven't updated but I have been quite busy!**

**ISCLAIMER:characters belong to Suzanne Collins but the plot belongs to me. **

**Chapter 7..**

* * *

When I finally found the lunch hall, I scanned for that boy. When I found him, he was waving, wildly. I walked over to the tale and while I was doing that at least 3/4 of the girls in that room, were giving me daggers!

"Hey," I started.

Everyone on the table said hey.

"So where did you come from?" Peeta queried.

"Ohh, district 5", I answered.

"Cool!" Peeta exclaimed.

Suddenly all of the rest of Peeta's group, put they heads together and started to whisper. When they finally stopped talking they said:

"Katniss would you like to join our group?" Peeta's asked, hopefully

"Umm, we'll sure, I suppose!" I answered.

Then the bell rung for the end of lunch. I pulled out my timetable.

Lunch

Geography

AP physics

End of day

So off to geography, I go.

When I finally found the classroom and found that horrible girl from this morning. What was her name? Jo, Jenny or something. She hadn't been nice enough to make a lasting impression. I saw a big red handprint on the side of her face though so.. Yey!

I saw one of the girls I sat with at lunch, Annie and sat next to her.

"Hey Annie"

"Hey Katniss"

"Settle down class!" The teacher said.

A little green note fell on my desk. It said:

Katniss, where do you shop?

I answered:

Random boutiques and places like that

Annie said:

Cool, I've got to go shopping with you because your style is so cool!

I answered:

Ok.

"Katniss, what do tectonic plates do?" The teacher asked.

I saw Joanna smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Tectonic plates are what causes natural disasters. They move together and either slip over each other or crumble. They all fit like a jigsaw." I answered.

"Maybe Joanna would like to add something?" I continued

"Good idea, Joanna?" The teacher asked.

"Umm.. Are they made of... Plastic?" Joanna said wincing for the impact.

"No, Joanna and for that answer your EXTRA homework is to write a 4 page essay about tectonic plates and what they do!" The teacher ordered


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey, your reaction to the last chapter made me want to write this one, I was also wondering whether Katniss could me in a band like green day bit called like unexplained or something? PM me or write a review about this!_**

**_Disclaimer :characters belong to Suzanne Collins but the plot belongs to me!_**

**_Chapter 8..._**

* * *

I was walking in the hallway, when I felt breathing on my neck. I grabbed his hand, twirled around and pinned his hand behind his back. I looked at his face.

"PEETA, I'm so so so sorry, I didn't know it was you," I poured out.

I let go.

"No, no. Don't worry, I shouldn't have shocked you", he counter argued  
" let's go to physics", he continued.

When we got there, a bored just by the classroom door said physics was canceled and its a free period.

"Come on, lets go to the library", Peeta said.

I followed him. We sat down on two plush chairs.

"So what's your favourite colour?", he asked.  
"Forest green", I continued."You?"  
"Orange. Not a bright orange, a orange like the sunset", he asked looking dazed.  
"Katniss, when I first saw you, I really, really liked you", he said shyly."will you be my girlfriend?"

I was dazed and didn't know what to say.

"Peeta, I need time to think. I'll speak to you soon?" I asked.

I then ran out of the library. I heard him call my name and then a loud shush from the librarian.  
I ran into girls loo and thought. Was it to soon to have a boyfriend could I trust him?

Suddenly i was grabbed, and pushed against a wall.

"Didn't you hear my warning?" A voice said.

Joanna.

"Stay away from Peeta. Or else", she continued.

She had a blond bimbo, glimmer, and a red head who looked a bit tough, ebnoria, but not as tough as me!

I punched Joanna in the nose, this shocked her and she backed against the wall. The red head walked towards me, I blocked her punch and kicked her in the stomach, she keeled over. The blonde bimbo tottered to the door, but not before I grabbed her extentions and pulled her onto the floor and then kicked her.

I walked out the door as the end of school bell rung. I walked to my blue convertible.

Day 1= done  
Day 2= to be done


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey, here's chapter 9 and I am going to put Katniss into a band because it adds to her badass rep. So.._**

**_Disclaimer:Characters belong to Suzanne Collins, but the plot belongs to me!_**

**_Chapter 9 _**

* * *

When I got home to my room after a while I heard small taps on my window and saw Peeta across from my window. We were neighbours! Yey, more awkwardness. My dream!

"Hey, have you thought about what I said", he asked.

"We'll, I think if we got to know eachother better then maybe, but what about Joanna?"

"What about her?"

"She's your girlfriend"

"WHAT? Did she tell you that?"

"She cornered me in the bathroom, with her bimbos so I beat them up!"

"Bet that wasn't hard"

"Gotta go Peeta, here's my number text me. Ok?"

I shut the window and turned around. To vent out my anger and confusion, I plugged in my neon yellow electric guitar and then turned on the mike.

Don't wanna be an American idiot.

Don't want a nation under the new media

And can you hear the sound of hysteria?

The subliminal mind f*** America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alien nation.

Where everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue.

Well maybe I'm the f***** America.

I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.

Now everybody do the propaganda.

And sing along to the age of paranoia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alien nation.

Where everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue.

Don't want to be an American idiot.

One nation controlled by the media.

Information age of hysteria.

It's calling out to idiot America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alien nation.

Where everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue.

After that I felt much better.

(KATNISS'S MUM/ Katniss)

KATNISS COME DOWN FOR DINNER

Coming mum

SO HOW WAS YOUR DAY?

Good

IS YOUR HOMEWORK DONE?

Yep.

With that I went upstairs to my room and checked my phone. I had a doctor's appointment tomorrow a out my treatment and 1 new text. Guess who from? It said:

Hey Katniss, this is my number add me and I hope you have a VERY good sleep! Lots so love, Peeta xxx

Well, maybe it wasn't a totally bad day, and luckily tomorrow my schedule (thanks bookgirl318!)

Said I had double music. I also decided to call my dad after my doctor appointment to chat to him about what the doctor said. I also thought I would go to. Y favourite shop, confused, run by the only other person to know about my illness, Cinna. And with that I collapsed onto my bed. I need LOTS of sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

Hey and thanks for reading! Please, pleasfe review because it spurs me to write more chapters quicker!

-Mockingjay33


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, here's another chapter for you!**

**Disclaimer:Characters belong to Suzanne Collins, the power of love to Gabrielle aplin and the plot to me.**

**chapter 10**

* * *

When I woke up, I went straight to the shower and relaxed for about 30 minutes, then I walked out and went to my closet(that's American right?) and pulled out a black knitted sweater with 'math sucks' on it, some indigo, j-brand jeans with small rips in them, a grey marl beanie,small black stone earrings and then put on my studded black boots. I left my hair down and put some sea spray in it to make it all rugged, I also decided to put on a smokey eye and clear lipgloss. I grabbed a black studded messenger bag and then picked up some toast from the kitchen and eat it on the way t o the garage to pick up my jet-black Harley.

I love my motorbike. It's beautiful and I like to say I look after it well. I got my American flag helmet of the wall and jumped on the bike. It took about 5minutes to get to school. I found a parking space and took off my helmet, to shake my hair out. I found everyone looking at me again. So I got off my bike, shoved my keys n my ba and made my way to my locker. Just then I remembered I had band practice that day. My band is called 'new society' and I love it. I am the lead guitar and lead singer. My two best friends Leah and Cali are it as we'll. Leah plays drums and Cali plays the bass. At least some of my day is good! I also had double music today so that's good as well!

I looked at my schedule:

Home room. Room 149

Music. Room 290

Music. Room 290

English. Room 110

Lunch

Home economics. Room 230

Geography. Room 34

Gym

End of school

"Seems ok. To home room." I thought

When I got there I stuffed my iPod into my bag and found a empty seat at the back. Just then Peeta came in, he saw me and sat next to me.

"You look nice", Peeta said, while smiling." We were in the middle of finding stuff out about eachother yesterday. Shall we carry on?"

I saw Joanna literally steaming her face off.

"Yeah, so what's your favourite music?" I asked.

" I am pretty much like bands like green day and stuff. You?" He said.

"Cool, I like them too. I'm actually in a band!" I said.

"Wow, what's there name?"

"New Society, I actually have a band pratice today!"

Just then the teacher came in . She had a neon green wig on and I hot pink puffy suit and skirt combo.

"Katniss Everdeen, what is that on your sweater?" She asked

"Math sucks, can't you read?"

"Yes I can so you can go to the principals office!"

"Ok"

"What?"

"I said 'ok' you should get your ears tested!"

I then jumped off my stool and said to Peeta I would see him in English. I went to the principals office, he gave me a warning and told me to change. Luckily I Had my performing clothes for my band in my locker. I had a ACDC ripped tank top, some black shorts with a x-ray of a pelvis on them, a black fringe bag, long, gold studded earrings and black heels with studs on them.

After that the bell rung and I made my way to music. While I was going there, everyone was staring. Does no one wear the punk/goth/hot look ?!

I found my way to music and it was the same in the classroom. Joanna looked worse then ever. She wore a bright pink, clingy top and gold, disco pants. Her bimbo, Glimmer, wore this short mint green skirt and a gold tank top. Ebnoria had on some black jeans and a wine coloured top. She sure didn't fit in that group, she didn't even look like she enjoyed it!

Just then Cash from Peeta's group walked in.

"Hey Katniss, you look really nice" she said.

"Thanks, what is with Joanna and Peeta, she seems really jealous or something?" I asked.

"Ohh, Joanna thought she and Peeta were a thing and was mean to any girl that even talked to him! But in fact she used him to get into are group! But I can tell Peeta likes you, so watch out Joanna won't like that!" She explained.

"I don't need to watch out for Joanna. Have already beat her up 2 times and she still hasn't got the message!" I asked.

Just then the teacher walked in.

"Hello everyone, I am Miss Collins, your music teacher, to start off everyone is going to show me what they can do, music-wise. Whether it is playing a instrument or singing or something!" The teacher started.

One by one everyone went up. Joanna and Glimmer both sang Taylor swift songs very, VERY badly. I will never forget that performance. When it was my turn, I sang something different to what I would normally.

(The power of love by Gabrielle Aplin)

I'll protect you from the hooded claw

Keep the vampires from your door

Feels like fire

I'm so in love with you

Dreams are like angels

They keep bad at bay-bad at bay

Love is the light

Scaring darkness away-yeah

I'm so in love with you

Purge the soul

Make love your goal

[1]-The power of love

A force from above

Cleaning my soul

Flame on burn desire

Love with tongues of fire

Purge the soul

Make love your goal

I'll protect you from the hooded claw

Keep the vampires from your door

When the chips are down I'll be around

With my undying, death-defying

Love for you

Envy will hurt itself

Let yourself be beautiful

Sparkling love, flowers

And pearls and pretty girls

Love is like an energy

Rushin' rushin' inside of me

[Repeat 1]

This time we go sublime

Lovers entwine-divine divine

Love is danger, love is pleasure

Love is pure-the only treasure

I'm so in love with you

Purge the soul

Make love your goal

The power of love

A force from above

Cleaning my soul

The power of love

A force from above

A sky-scraping dove

Flame on burn desire

Love with tongues of fire

Purge the soul

Make love your goal

I'll protect you from the hooded claw

Keep the vampires from your door

When I finished singing, I looked up. And everyone's mouth was open as wide as a train tunnel. Joanna looked like she was about to explode. Glimmer was to dumb to be mad so she was the only one clapping. Cash was smirking at me and I winked back.

"Wow..." The teacher said.

Just then the bell rung.

hey and hope you liked this look on my profile for outfit pic

please please review

-mockingjay33


End file.
